1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective cover and a fuse box which are applied to a fuse unit directly attached to a battery post of a battery to be mounted on a vehicle and serve to protect a fuse.
2. Related Art
A battery to be mounted on a vehicle has a pair of battery posts formed of a lead alloy. In order to supply a power from the battery to various electrical equipment, a chain type fuse element (fuse-element) having a plurality of terminal connecting portions is attached to some battery posts. The fuse element is provided in a resin body to constitute a fuse unit. There is also provided a fuse unit having a plurality of terminal connecting portions that is attached to some battery posts. The fuse unit is constituted by a fuse element formed integrally with a fuse and a resin body for accommodating the fuse element.
Since the terminal connecting portion and the fuse in the fuse element are exposed to the outside, they are apt to be corroded and are generally covered with a protective cover. The protective cover is formed to be a separate piece in consideration of the necessity for exchanging a terminal or viewing a fuse at time of vehicle assembly or maintenance. Such a protective cover is removably attached to the resin body of the fuse unit by various engaging means. The protective cover and the fuse unit constitute a fuse box.
Further, the terminal connecting portion and the fuse are exposed from the resin body and corrosion is apt to be caused by the invasion of water drops. In general, therefore, the upper part of the fuse unit is covered with a battery cover in order to carry out insulation, waterproofing and dustproofing in such a portion.
FIG. 9 shows an example of a conventional fuse box disclosed in JP-A-10-338085. A fuse box 101 thus shown can efficiently carry out a work for exchanging a fusible link 102.
The fuse box 101 comprises a box body 110 for accommodating the fusible link 102 and a cover member 120 for covering the box body 110. The box body 110 is provided with a housing portion 111 for the fusible link 102 in which an upper part 111a and both lower sides 111b and 111c are opened. In the conventional example, the fusible link 102 and the box body 110 constitute a fuse unit.
The fusible link 102 is inserted from the upper part 111a into the housing portion 111, a head portion 102a is exposed from the upper part 111a, and furthermore, tab terminals 102b and 102c are exposed from both lower sides 111b and 111c. Moreover, a terminal 130 for power supply is connected through an attachment bolt to the tab terminal 102b of the fusible link 102 accommodated in the housing portion 111, and a terminal 140 having an electric wire is connected to the tab terminal 102c through an attachment bolt. Furthermore, a terminal 103 for battery connection is connected to the terminal 130 for power supply through a nut, and the terminal 103 for battery connection is connected to a battery post of a battery.
The cover member 120 comprises an upper cover portion 121 for covering the upper part 111a of the box body 110, a lower cover portion 122 provided vertically under the upper cover portion 121 and serving to cover both lower sides 111b and 111c of the housing portion 111, and a battery post cover portion 123 for covering the battery post of the battery. The battery post cover portion 123 is provided successively to the upper cover portion 121. Such a cover member 120 is provided in the box body 110 to be rotatable at 90 degrees through a hinge 124 including a rotating shaft 124a and a bearing 124b. 
However, while the box body 110 and the cover member 120 are removably coupled to each other through the hinge 124 and the cover member 120 can be supported rotatably, the bearing 124b for supporting the rotating shaft 124a is curved to have a small thickness. In some cases in which an operation for opening and closing the cover member 120 is repeated for a long period of time, therefore, the bearing 124b is plastically deformed. In some cases in which the bearing 124b is plastically deformed, it cannot hold the rotating shaft 124a. There is a possibility that the cover member 120 might be removed from the box body 110 so as not to fulfill the original function of the protective cover.
Moreover, when the cover member 120 is to be closed, a stopper 122a protruded from the lower cover portion 122 abuts on the box body 110 to regulate rotation. In some cases in which the cover member 120 is to be opened, the cover member 120 is excessively opened to plastically deform the bearing 124b so that the cover member 120 is separated from the box body 110 as described above because there is no stopper for regulating the rotation.
Also in the case in which the box body and the cover member are coupled integrally through a hinge, the same problem arises. Usually, the hinge is formed to have a small thickness in order to enhance the operability of an opening and closing cover and might be broken due to a fatigue when an opening and closing operation is repeated. In some cases, thus, the cover member is removed so as not to fulfill the function of the protective cover.
The battery cover is formed integrally with the resin body or is formed separately in consideration of the necessity for exchanging a terminal or viewing a fuse at time of vehicle assembly or maintenance. The separate battery cover is removably attached to the resin body by engaging means.
FIGS. 17 and 18 show an example of a conventional battery cover constituted separately. As shown in FIG. 17, a battery cover 400 is integrally constituted by a first cover 401 for covering the upper part of a fuse unit (not shown) a second cover 411 for covering a battery post, and a hinge portion 408 for coupling the first cover 401 to the second cover 411. The battery cover 400 is formed of a synthetic resin such as heat-resistant vinyl chloride.
The first cover 401 takes the shape of a box cover having a housing space for the fuse unit in an internal space. One of the sides of the first cover 401 is provided with an opening 404 such that a terminal having an electric wire can be inserted therein. A hinge portion 408 for openably rotating and holding the second cover 411 is integrally formed on the other side of the first cover 401 along the edge portion of an upper wall 402.
The first cover 401 is removably attached to a resin body (not shown) formed by insert molding a fuse element with the use of engaging means. A lock portion 405 provided on a side wall 403 of the first cover 401 is engaged with a concave portion formed on the side wall of the resin body.
The second cover 411 is an openable protective cover which is integrally formed successively to the hinge portion 408 and serves to cover the battery post connecting portion side of the fuse unit and the battery post, and is constituted by an almost crank-shaped upper wall 412 seen on a plane and a side wall 413 linked to the periphery of the upper wall 412 at an almost right angle. The upper wall 412 is crank-shaped because it is formed corresponding to the shape of the fuse unit.
The hinge portion 408 is a junction member for coupling the first cover 401 to the second cover 411 and is formed successively to the upper wall 402 of the first cover 401 and the upper wall 412 of the second cover 111. The hinge portion 408 is plate-shaped and functions as a center of rotation for the second cover 411.
FIG. 18 shows an opening and closing track 420 of the second cover 411. The second cover 411 is opened and closed by describing a circular hole curve with the hinge portion 408 to be the center of rotation. Moreover, FIG. 18 also illustrates that the second cover411 opposed to a bulged wall 416 of a battery 415 interferes with the upper part of the bulged wall 416 so that the opening and closing operation cannot be carried out smoothly. In consideration of such a situation, a space 421 is provided between the bulged wall 416 and the second cover 411 and a relief portion (nick-shaped opening) 417 is formed in the part of the interference of the second cover 411.
However, when the battery cover 400 according to the prior art is applied to the battery 415 having the bulged wall 416 on the periphery, there is a problem in that the second cover 411 interferes with the bulged wall 416 when opening and closing the second cover 411 because the opening and closing track 420 of the second cover 411 is protruded toward the bulged wall 416 side around the battery post. The reason is that the battery cover 400 is to be formed in a high position in order to protect a stud bolt protruded from the upper surface of the fuse unit, and at the same time, the hinge portion 408 is also provided in a high position. In the prior art, accordingly, a space 421 is formed between the second cover 411 and the bulged wall 416 and the relief portion 417 is provided on the side wall 413 of the second cover 111 in order to avoid the interference.
However, when the relief portion 417 is provided, there is a possibility that conductive foreign substances or water drops might enter to reduce insulating, waterproof and dustproof effects by half in the case of application to a battery having no bulged wall 416 on the periphery.
Furthermore, the hinge portion 408 coupling the first cover 401 to the second cover 411 is on almost a level with the upper wall 402 of the first cover 401 and the upper wall 412 of the second cover 411, and there is no stopper for regulating the opening angle of the second cover 411. Therefore, there is a possibility that the second cover 411 might be opened excessively to plastically deform the hinge portion 408 (fatigue), resulting in a breakage of the second cover 411.
In consideration of the respects described above, the invention has an object to provide a protective cover and a fuse box which can cause a removed single cover piece to function as a protective cover for covering a fuse unit and can carry out a closing operation and fix the cover easily and reliably even if the hinge of the rotating cover is broken or disconnected due to a fatigue.
Another object provides a battery cover in which even if a bulged wall is provided around a battery post, the interference of a second cover and the bulged wall formed around the battery post can be avoided, and the sealing property of the battery cover against a fuse unit can be enhanced to block the invasion or waterdrops, resulting in an insulating property, a waterproof property and a dustproof property. Moreover, the invention has another object to provide a battery cover capable of preventing the plastic deformation of a hinge portion and prolonging a lifetime without damaging the opening and closing operational property of the second cover.
In order to achieve the object, a first aspect of the invention is directed to a protective cover which is constituted by a first cover for covering a fuse unit connected to a battery post and a second cover linked to the first cover through a rotating portion, the second cover being openable by setting the rotating portion to be a center of rotation, wherein an internal surface of a side wall of the second cover is provided with a guide rib corresponding to a guide groove of a side wall of the fuse unit and a locking convex portion corresponding to a concave portion of the side wall of the fuse unit.
Moreover, a second aspect of the invention is directed to the protective cover according to the first aspect of the invention, wherein a position regulating rib to abut on an upper part of the fuse unit is protruded from an internal surface of an upper wall of the second cover.
Furthermore, a third aspect of the invention is directed to a fuse box which is constituted by a fuse element having a plurality of fuses formed therein, a fuse unit including a resin body having the fuse element provided therein, and a protective cover comprising a first cover for covering the fuse unit and a second cover linked to the first cover through a rotating portion, the second cover being openable by setting the rotating portion to be a center of rotation, wherein a side wall of the fuse unit is provided with a guide groove positioned close to the rotating portion and a concave portion positioned apart from the rotating portion, and an internal surface of a side wall of the second cover is provided with a guide rib for entering the guide groove and a locking convex portion to be engaged with the concave portion.
Moreover, a fourth aspect of the invention is directed to the fuse box according to the third aspect of the invention, wherein a position regulating rib to abut on an upper part of the fuse unit is protruded from an internal surface of an upper wall of the second cover.
Furthermore, a fifth aspect of the invention is directed to the fuse box according to the third or fourth aspect of the invention, wherein the guide groove is constituted by a wide portion having an inclined guide face and a narrow portion extended in a closing direction successively to the wide portion.
Moreover, a sixth aspect of the invention is directed to the fuse box according to any of the third to fifth aspects of the invention, wherein the locking convex portion and the position regulating rib are provided in the same plane which is orthogonal to both side walls of the second cover.
Furthermore, a seventh aspect of the invention is directed to the fuse box according to any of the third to sixth aspects of invention, wherein a groove wall surface linking the wide portion to the narrow portion is a position regulating face for the guide rib.
In order to attain the objects, an eighth aspect of the invention is directed to a battery cover which is constituted by a first cover for covering an upper part of a fuse unit to be connected to a battery post and a second cover linked to the first cover through a hinge portion, and the second cover can be opened by setting the hinge portion to be a center of rotation, wherein a connecting portion is provided successively to the hinge portion, and the hinge portion and the connecting portion are provided in lower positions than an upper wall of the first cover and an upper wall of the second cover.
Moreover, an ninth aspect of the invention is directed to the battery cover according to the eighth aspect of the invention, wherein the connecting portion is connected integrally with the second cover.
Furthermore, a tenth aspect of the invention is directed to the battery cover according to the eighth or ninth aspect of the invention, wherein the hinge portion is formed in a lower position than an upper surface of a bulged portion provided around the battery post.
Moreover, an eleventh aspect of the invention is directed to the battery cover according to any of the eighth to ninth aspects of the invention, wherein a first inclined wall is provided between the hinge portion and the first cover, a second inclined wall is provided between the connecting portion and the second cover, and both of the inclined walls abut so that an opening angle of the second cover is regulated.
Furthermore, a twelfth aspect of the invention is aspect of the invention, wherein the first inclined wall and the connecting portion form an obtuse angle.
Moreover, a thirteenth aspect of the invention is directed to the battery thirteenth cover according to any of the first to fifth aspects of the invention, wherein the hinge portion is formed to have a smaller thickness than that of the connecting portion.
Furthermore, a fourteenth aspect of the invention is directed to the battery cover according to any of the ninth to thirteenth aspects of the invention, wherein it is also effective that the hinge portion is provided between two parallel stud bolts of the fuse unit.
Functions and effects based on the structure will be described below.
In the first aspect of the invention, when the second cover is to be closed, the guide rib enters the guide groove of the fuse unit and the guide rib abuts on the groove wall of the guide groove to stop the rotation of the second cover. Subsequently, the locking convex portion is engaged with the concave portion of the fuse unit so that the second cover is fixed to the fuse unit.
In the case in which the second cover is removed from the rotating portion and thereby becomes a single piece and the cover is to be closed, the guide rib enters the guide groove of the fuse unit from above and is guided by the guide groove, and at the same time, abuts on the groove wall and is thereby positioned in a longitudinal direction. Then, the locking convex portion is engaged with the concave portion of the fuse unit so that the second cover is fixed. If the guide rib is not provided, the cover is loosened in the longitudinal direction and the locking convex portion is brought into a blind state and is thereby attached with difficulty.
In the second aspect of the invention, the position regulating rib is protruded from the internal surface of the upper wall of the second cover. Therefore, the tip face of the position regulating rib abuts on the upper part of the fuse unit (the upper surface of the fuse element) to carry out positioning in a vertical direction (a direction of a height). Then, the locking convex portion is engaged with the concave portion on the other side so that the second cover is fixed to hold the fuse unit.
In the third aspect of the invention, the guide groove corresponding to the guide rib of the second cover is provided on the side wall of the fuse unit. Therefore, the cover is rotated without the interference of the guide rib with the side wall to block the operation for closing the cover, and the guide rib abuts on the groove wall of the guide groove so that the rotation of the cover is stopped. Since the side wall of the fuse unit is provided with the concave portion with which the locking convex portion of the cover is to be engaged, the second cover is reliably fixed without removal.
In the case in which the second cover is removed from the rotating portion and thereby becomes a single piece, the guide rib enters the guide groove and is guided by the groove wall. The second cover is positioned in the longitudinal direction and is prevented from being loosened. Consequently, the locking convex portion of the second cover is engaged with the concave portion on the other side so that the second cover is fixed.
In the fourth aspect of the invention, the position regulating rib is protruded from the internal surface of the upper wall of the second cover. Therefore, positioning in the vertical direction (the direction of a height) is carried out by the position regulating rib. In that case, the locking convex portion is engaged with the concave portion on the other side so that the second cover is fixed to hold the fuse unit.
In the fifth aspect of the invention, the wide portion of the guide groove has the inclined guide face, and furthermore, has an entry space for the guide rib. Therefore, the guide rib slides over the guide face to enter the narrow portion of the guide groove, and the second cover is then positioned in the longitudinal direction.
In the sixth aspect of the invention, when the second cover is fixed to the fuse unit, the locking convex portion and the position regulating rib have such a positional relationship that couple is not generated. Therefore, it is possible to prevent the second cover from being deformed or rotated by a moment of the couple.
In the seventh aspect of the invention, the guide rib of the second cover abuts on the position regulating face to be the groove wall surface close to the hinge portion of the guide groove so that the cover is accurately positioned in the longitudinal direction, and the locking convex portion is not brought into the blind state but is engaged with the concave portion of the fuse unit.
In the eighth aspect of the invention, since the hinge portion and the connecting portion are provided in lower positions than the upper wall of the first cover and the upper wall of the second cover, the second cover is not protruded toward the bulged wall side provided around the battery post so that the interference of the bulged wall with the second cover can be avoided. More specifically, the center of rotation of the second cover forming the opening and closing track is placed in a lower position than the upper wall of the cover. Therefore, the opening and closing track of the second cover is moved in such a direction as to go away from the bulged wall so that the protrusion of the opening and closing track with the opening and closing operation of the second cover can be reduced.
In the ninth aspect of the invention, since the connecting portion is formed successively to the second cover, the hinge portion is provided behind the connecting portion so that the radius of curvature of the opening and closing track of the second cover can be increased.
In the tenth aspect of the invention, the center of rotation of the second cover is placed in a lower position than the upper surface of the bulged portion provided around the battery post. Therefore, the tipmost position of the opening and closing track of the cover with respect to the bulged wall is not protruded toward the bulged wall side so that the interference of the second cover with the bulged wall can be avoided.
In the eleventh aspect of the invention, the first cover abuts on both inclined walls of the second cover so that the opening angle of the second cover can be regulated to prevent the plastic deformation of the hinge portion due to excessive opening.
In the twelfth aspect of the invention, since the connecting portion intersects the first inclined wall at an obtuse angle, the opening and closing operation of the second cover can be prevented from being blocked.
In the thirteenth aspect of the invention, the hinge portion is formed to have a smaller thickness than that of the connecting portion. Therefore, the flexibility of the hinge portion can be enhanced, and the second cover can be smoothly opened upward and closed downward. Accordingly, a workability can be enhanced at time of vehicle assembly or maintenance.
In the fourteenth aspect of the invention, the hinge portion is provided between the two stud bolts protruded from the upper surface of the fuse unit. Therefore, the hinge portion can be formed in a low position even if the height of the battery cover is great.